staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Sierpnia 2019
TVP 1 05:15 Klan - odc. 3494 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Klan - odc. 3495 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 66; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 126 Legnica; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 2 - (odc. 1) - Być piękną - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Merlin - odc 2/2 Tajemnica Broceliandy (Merlin) kraj prod.Francja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Spotkanie ze Świętym; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Z pamięci - Andrzej Ziemilski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 32 (seria III odc. 6) - Mieć to coś - (N) (AD); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 33 (seria III odc. 7) - (N) (AD); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3868; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Opole 2019 na bis /3/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Zniewolona - odc. 38 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Blondynka - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 8) - List z przeszłości - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Blondynka - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Bracia mniejsi - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Tylko ciebie chcę (Tengo ganas de ti) 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2012); reż.:Fernando Gonzales Molina; wyk.:Mario Casas, Maria Valverde, Clara Lago, Nerea Camacho; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Obce ciało (Obce ciało) - (N) (AD) 112'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, Rosja (2014); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Riccardo Leonelli - Angelo, Agnieszka Grochowska - Kris Nilska, Agata Buzek - Katarzyna, Weronika Rosati - Mira Tkacz, Ewa Krasnodębska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Chulpan Khamatova, Stanisława Celińska, Bartłomiej Żmuda, Victoria Zinny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Dawca pamięci (Giver, The) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Philip Noyce; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Meryl Streep, Brenton Thwaites, Katie Holmes, Alexander Skarsgård; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Z pamięci - Andrzej Ziemilski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Boga czy człowieka? - (JM); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 157 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 68 Cienie przeszłości, część 2 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Verantwortung 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1447 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Bardzo małe zwierzątka (Super Small Animals); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Dwaj jeźdźcy (Two Rode Together) 104'; western kraj prod.USA (1961); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:James Stewart, Richard Widmark, Shirley Jones, Linda Cristal, Andy Devine, John McIntire; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada s.II - odc. 2277; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 158 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2019 - (5); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. 10; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 188; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Na sygnale - odc. 234 "Hejt!" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Rzeszów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Rzeszów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:00 Rybka zwana Wandą (Fish Called Wanda, A) - (N) 103'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Charles Crichton; wyk.:Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, John Cleese, Michael Palin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Enter Enea Festival 2019 - Dagadana i goście; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zawód: Amerykanin s.II - odc. 21 (Americans, The ep. New Car); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zawód: Amerykanin s.II - odc. 22 (Americans, The ep. Martial Eagle); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Dwaj jeźdźcy (Two Rode Together); western kraj prod.USA (1961); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:James Stewart, Richard Widmark, Shirley Jones, Linda Cristal, Andy Devine, John McIntire; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Ukryte skarby - Janów Podlaski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Kocham Cię jak Irlandię; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (42) Różana, Borowa, Cisowa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pogoda - 18.08 - 1 08:30 Agape; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Afryka Południowa 2. Królestwo kolorów (Southern Africa) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Zamość; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Piłka nożna - II liga: 4 kolejka: Górnik Łęczna - Elana Toruń; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Piłka nożna - II liga: 4 kolejka: Górnik Łęczna - Elana Toruń; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:05 Piłka nożna - II liga: 4 kolejka: Górnik Łęczna - Elana Toruń; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda - 18.08 - 2 15:15 Lampedusa. Za horyzontem - Część 3 (Lampedusa, Dall'orizzonte in poi); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2019 - Nagroda Europy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Cafe piosenka; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Ocaleni - wydanie specjalne; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Dla niesłyszących Onkoczujni odc. 9 - (JM); magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Terytorialsi - odc. 12; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Kryminalna Siódemka Extra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 18.08 - 3 22:45 Filmy dokumentalne Aliny Czerniakowskiej - Widzę Ciebie Warszawo sprzed laty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Widzę Ciebie Warszawo sprzed lat...; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Cafe piosenka; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Włókienka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Rączka gotuje - Wieprzowina Mysłowice; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Ocaleni - wydanie specjalne; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Afryka Południowa 2. Królestwo kolorów (Southern Africa) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Operacja Zdrowie! - /25/ Naczyniówka; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 The Extra Mile - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - 15. urodziny Zaczarowanej Piosenki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Polskie zagony pancerno motorowe zaskakują Sowietów! Zmotoryzowane oddziały uderzają na tyły wroga! 08:00 Pięć minut przed gwizdkiem - (N) 63'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Marian Opania, Jerzy Bończak, Antonina Girycz, Aleksandra Konieczna, Adam Ferency, Paweł Nowisz, Andrzej Gawroński, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Andrzej Szenajch, Marek Bocianiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wolny Ekran - (158); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z sanktuarium Matki Sprawiedliwości i Miłości Społecznej w Piekarach Ślaskich; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Festiwal "Alleluja czyli Happy Day"; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /7/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Fajna Polska - /7/ Poznań; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Kino familijne - Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3 Mur Graniczny - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Niezapomniane koncerty - OPOLE 2014 - recital Edyty Geppert; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 81 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 82 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Polskie zagony pancerno motorowe zaskakują Sowietów! Zmotoryzowane oddziały uderzają na tyły wroga! 17:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Oczy w oczy - (112) Ewa Błaszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - Rybacy ze Sri Lanki - (N) (AD); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Niebo, odc. 16 - (AD); serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Rzeszów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Rzeszów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:05 Fajna Polska - /7/ Poznań; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Opole 2018 - Największe przeboje; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Opole 2018 na bis /11/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Niebo, odc. 16 - (AD); serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Rzeszów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Rzeszów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Oczy w oczy - (112) Ewa Błaszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Opole na bis s.I - Opole 2018 - Największe przeboje; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 83 Jezioro Inle; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Domisie - Laurka dla Amelki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Rodzina Treflików - Dziki zachód, odc. 28; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 25 - Poznańskie koziołki - (N); film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Smok, odc. 10; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Reksio - Reksio kompan, odc. 32; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Ratownicy, odc. 7; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Wyścig to nie wszystko, odc. 14 (The Cart Before the Ponies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko!, odc. 64 (Need for Less Speed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Marta mówi! - Poszukiwacze zaginionej kartki, odc. 16 (Raiders of the Lost Art); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Robot Trains - Gdzie się podział ten Leo, Król Śpiochów?, odc. 70 (Where in the world is LEO, the tardy - king?); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Odmieniony Szymek, odc. 67 (The New Shelby); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Yakari - Kłopoty Rosomaka, odc. 10 (Wolverine gets into trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Próba orkiestry, odc. 19 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Sąsiedzi - Skalniak, odc. 84 (Reckery) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Nazywam się Filemon; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Lekarstwo dla Pani Róży - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mała Marinette - Przygoda Czarka, odc. 7 (The Adventure of Raymond); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... holownik, odc. 32 (The Day Henry Met... a Tug Truck); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... teleskop, odc. 33 (The Day Henry Met... a Telescope); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Pies opiekun, odc. 29 (Assistance Dog); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Rodzina Treflików - Chińszczyzna, odc. 40; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wissper - Koń, który utknął, odc. 44 (Horse In A Hole); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Poduszkowiec, odc. 59; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Reksio - Reksio i dzięcioł, odc. 58; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej, odc 65; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta nie mówi po małpiemu, odc. 17 (Martha Speaks no Monkey); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Przewodnik Hektor, odc. 123 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Królewska wycieczka, odc. 16 (Royal Outing); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Yakari - Tipi i bobry, odc. 50 (In the tepee's shelter); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielka podróż, odc. 37 (Bon Voyage) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Kamera, odc. 76 (Kamera) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Pan Byk w sklepie z porcelaną, odc. 18 (Mr Bull in a China Shop); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Eliksiry Puchacza, odc. 58 (Little wonder); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 9 - Magiczna sztuczka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Szczęśliwe zakończenie, odc. 18 (A Storybook Ending); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Balonowi kumple, odc. 19 (Balloon Buddies); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 17 Jeden dzień na Zanzibarze emisja - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Operacja: zlot weteranów, odc. 18 (Operation HQ Reunion); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Scooby Doo i chińszczyzna w pałacu Rampoo, odc. 36 (Scooby’s Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Najgorszy koszmar, odc. 43 (The Greatest Fear of All); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Pies tropiciel, odc. 56 (Scooby the Sniffer Dog); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rodzina Treflików - Jajko, odc. 18 - (JM); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Uczulenie, odc. 46 (Meerkat Itch!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Dowcipna Rainbow Dash, odc. 15 (28 Pranks Later); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Racquette na ratunek, odc. 66 (Racquette Risks a Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Konfiturki, odc. 6 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Skaczące owieczki, odc. 95 (The Sheep Heap) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Genie! Potrzebujemy cię!, odc. 72 (Genie! Genie we need you!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Wróżka, odc. 121 (THE FORTUNE TELLER); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Wolny Jak Wiatr, odc. 40 (Free Horse); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Nieuchwytni mściciele Ninja, odc. 51 (Home - grown Ninjas) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Hydraulicy, odc. 67 (Vodovod) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Wypieki, odc. 58 (Baking Bad); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Głębia - Syreny, odc. 29 (Mermaids); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Supa Strikas - Do góry nogami, odc. 57 (Heels Over Head); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Liki Liki, odc. 8 (Liki Liki); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Pierścień i róża - Ja kocham Rózię odc. 2/5 - (N) (JM); serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pierścień i róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3/5 - (N) (JM); serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Jak to działa - odc. 26 DNA - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 52 KFPP Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (192) "Brema"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Inne oblicze pstrąga - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Grilowanie w przedszkolu - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Świadek koronny - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Sztuka translacji - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Poldark - Wichry losu s.II - seria II, odc. 9 (Poldark II, ep. 9) - (N); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Europa da się lubić - 15 lat później - (4); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Gwiazdy kina - Johnny Depp (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Gwiazdy kina - Natalie Portman (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 KFPP Opole - "Walizki moje pełne snów", czyli podróż poety; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 271 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 7) - Chwila nieuwagi - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 272 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 8) - Zawód zaufania publicznego - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Koszmar w sieci (Breakup Nightmare) 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:Mark Quod; wyk.:Jennifer Dorogi, Celesta DeAstis, Freeman Lyon; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Godziny grozy - odc. 2/8 (No Easy Days); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Rozbite marzenia 1918 - 1939 - odc. 6 (18 Clash of Futures. TYLKO OBSZAR RP) - (N); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Gwiazdy kina - Johnny Depp (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Gwiazdy kina - Natalie Portman (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (74) - Na ryby - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli - (N); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Makłowicz w podróży. Bośnia i Hercegowina. Nad Sutjeską i Driną; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Makłowicz w podróży. Austria. Wiedeń cesarski.; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:05 Był taki dzień - 18 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - Rok 1994 cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Wszystkie kolory świata - Cyklady. Skarby Grecji (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 18 strajkowych dni - Drukarze; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Deo et Patriae - odc. 2 zabór pruski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Siostra Izabela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 13/13 - Hektor Kamieniecki - (N); serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Skarb bydgoskiej Katedry; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Sosy ze świeżych ziół - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dawne światy - odc. 7/8 Niebiańskie lamy Inków (Norte Chico, The first Andean civilization); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Złoto Jukonu - odc. 1/3 (odc. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Lodowa planeta - Wiosna odc. 2/6 (Frozen Planet 2 Spring) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Niezwykłe historie Biało - Czerwonych - Elżbieta Duńska - Krzesińska; reportaż 14:10 Sztab Generalny - odc. 1/3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę - (N); film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Tajemnice Państwa Podziemnego - Niemcy w okupowanej Polsce; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 18; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wojownicy czasu - Król bez głowy, czyli Legnica 1241; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7 - Znak węża - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Droga wodna niestrzeżona - (N); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Opowieść o Chinach - Ostatnie Cesarstwo odc. 5/6 (The Story Of China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - (N) (AD) 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - (N) (AD) 77'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wielki test - Wielki Test z Historii. 25 lat wolności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 17 dni; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Solidarność według kobiet; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - Rok 1994 cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:02 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Teleexpress na deser; STEREO, 16:9 17:47 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:17 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Głębia ostrości - Zona; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 W pełnym świetle; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:49 Strefa starcia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:21 Nie da się ukryć 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:03 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /114/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:13 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:21 W pełnym świetle; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 04:01 Na piętrach Babiej Góry - (N); film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:42 Głębia ostrości - Zona; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 05:13 Agrobiznes - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Barbara i Jan - odc. 7 Willa na przedmieściu - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Serialowa nostalgia - Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Śladami wielkich kompozytorów - Śladami Beethovena (In the footsteps of Beethoven); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Animama - Katar; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Animama - Jajko; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Pan wzywał, Milordzie? odc. 2 - Kłopotliwy testament sezon I (You Rang, M'Lord? odc. 2 - A Deed of Gift sezon I); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Rozumiemy się bez słów (Famille Belier, La) - (N) 100'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2014); reż.:Eric Lartigau; wyk.:Louane Emera, Karin Viard, Francois Damiens, Eric Elmonisno; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jules i Jim (Jules et Jim) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:François Truffaut; wyk.:Jeanne Moreau, Oskar Werner, Henri Serre; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Siostra Angelica (Suor Angelica); opera kraj prod.Francja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Haliną Kunicką; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Niedziela z.... Haliną Kunicką - Magazyn Studia Gama - 12 godzin z życia kobiety; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Niedziela z.... Haliną Kunicką - Co się stało? - recital Haliny Kunickiej; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Niedziela z.... Haliną Kunicką - 20 minut z Haliną Kunicką; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 W upalną noc (In the Heat of the Night) 105'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Sidney Poitier, Rod Steiger, Warren Oats, Lee Grant, Larry Gates; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Scena alternatywna - Bibobit; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Dokument.pl - Filmy Adama Sikory: Bruno Schulz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Bilet do kina - Droga do zapomnienia (The Railway Man) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Jonathan Teplitzky; wyk.:Colin Firth, Nicole Kidman, Stellan Skarsgaard, Jeremy Irvine, Hiroyuki Sanada; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Mocne Kino - Długi weekend (Long Weekend) - (N) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1978); reż.:Colin Eggleston; wyk.:John Hargreaves, Briony Behets, Mike McEwen, Roy Day; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 100 lat polskiej muzyki filmowej; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Uzdrowisko. Architektura Zawodzia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Rozrywka Retro - Magister w Studiu Gama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 102 Jezioro Śniardwy - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (36); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Koło fortuny - odc 430 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Grzegorz Ciechowski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 16; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 KabareTOP /8/ - "Nudzę się"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na lodzie - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 33 Jak smakują Kresy? - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 4) - Władza - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Daleko od domu odc. 10 sezon III (All Creatures Great and Small - Home and Away odc. 10 sezon III); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /103/ - "Spoza nas" - Mieczysław Szcześniak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Tarnobrzeg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (37); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 10; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Wielki Test o Unii Europejskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (19) - Gospodyni domowa; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (38); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 2) - Żona; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin (1) - Wakacje Jasia Kowalskiego - (N); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin (2) - Wakacje Janka Kowalskiego - (N); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (The best of); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Koło fortuny - odc 429 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Rozrywka Retro - Magister w Studiu Gama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 62 - Odwieczny wróg; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 W labiryncie - Portret pamięciowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 W labiryncie - Pocałunek na powitanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 152 "O miłości i zimniej wodzie" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 153 "Edukacja seksualna" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 154 "Wiosno wrócisz?" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 21; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 268 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 4) - Akcja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Dom - odc. 10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/18 - Horoskop dla panny - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 269 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 5) - Figiel - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 270 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 6) - Iluzjonista - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 130 (seria X, odc. 13) - Cuda, cuda ogłaszają - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ranczo s.I - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Boisko bezdomnych - (N) (AD) 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Fudalej, Piotr Jagielski, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Eryk Lubos, Maciej Nowak, Dmitrij Piersin, Jacek Poniedziałek, Dariusz Toczek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Korona królów - odc 143 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Korona królów - odc 144 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Stulecie Winnych - odc. 2 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Ekstradycja III - odc. 3/10 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 261 "Jest i będzie dobrze" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Turcja (Turcja); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019); STEREO, 16:9 07:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Węgry - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Niemcy (Norwegia); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019); STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Z kamerą TVP Sport - kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 12:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Niemcy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2019; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch 3. runda: Fiorentina - Monza (Puchar Włoch 3. runda: Fiorentina - Monza) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch 3. runda: Sampdoria Crotone (Puchar Włoch 3. runda: Sampdoria Crotone) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: Finał (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Niemcy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Boks - Gala Boksu w Londynie: Dillian Whyte - Oscar Rivas; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Zakończenie dnia RTVSLO 1 07:00 Kravica Katka: Čudoviti svet narave Otroški in mladinski 07:05 Lojzek: Lojzek, nariši mi letalo Otroški in mladinski 07:15 Milan: Prepir Otroški in mladinski 07:20 Mišo in Robi: Krtek Otroški in mladinski 07:25 Profesor Baltazar: O miški in urah Otroški in mladinski 07:35 Rija in Krokodil: Grad Otroški in mladinski 07:40 Trobka in Skok: Divja dirka Otroški in mladinski 07:45 Malčki: Čarovnik Otroški in mladinski 07:50 Zmajči zmaj: Navdušeni čarodej Otroški in mladinski 08:00 Reaktivčki: Velikonočni otok, Čile Otroški in mladinski 08:15 Knjiga o džungli: Kraljica Kaja Otroški in mladinski 08:25 A veš, koliko te imam rad: Zajčji pogled Otroški in mladinski 08:35 Vse o Rozi: Voda, vsepovsod voda! Otroški in mladinski 08:45 Muk: Velikanske podobe Otroški in mladinski 09:00 Bacek Jon: Ukročeni bikec Otroški in mladinski 09:10 Govoreči Tom in prijatelji: Angelčin šal Otroški in mladinski 09:20 Gumbek in Rjavček: Poletna pustolovščina Otroški in mladinski 09:45 TV-izložba Propagandni program 10:00 Slovesno bogoslužje ob 100-letnici priključitve Prekmurja Verski 12:00 Ljudje in zemlja Izobraževalni 13:00 Prvi dnevnik Informativni 13:15 Šport Informativni 13:20 Vreme Informativni 13:25 Števerjan 2019, festival narodno-zabavne glasbe Kulturno-umetniški 14:50 TV-izložba Propagandni program 15:05 Limonada Film 15:30 Božja volja Film 17:00 Poročila ob petih Informativni 17:10 Šport Informativni 17:15 Vreme Informativni 17:20 Joker Razvedrilni 18:40 Muk: Majhno je lepo Otroški in mladinski 18:55 Vreme Informativni 19:00 Dnevnik Informativni 19:15 Politično s Tanjo Gobec Informativni 19:25 Zrcalo tedna Informativni 19:40 Šport Informativni 19:55 Vreme Informativni 20:00 Aenne Burda: Ženska, ki si je skrojila uspeh Nadaljevanka 21:40 Intervju: dr. Oto Luthar Informativni 22:25 Poročila Informativni 22:35 Šport Informativni 22:45 Vreme Informativni 22:50 Sramota RTVSLO 2 07:10 Babilon.si: Telo Dokumentarni 07:25 Slastna kuhinja: Pečena rdeča pesa s kroketi iz kozjega sira Izobraževalni 07:40 Tartini Festival: Ansambel ‘Il terzo suono’ z gosti Kulturno-umetniški 08:55 100. obletnica združitve prekmurskih Slovencev z matičnim narodom Kulturno-umetniški 10:00 Mame Nanizanka 10:25 Mame Nanizanka 10:50 Mame Nanizanka 11:15 Mame Nanizanka 11:45 Otroci pojejo slovenske pesmi in se veselijo 2019 Kulturno-umetniški 13:05 Za Prekmurje gre! Dokumentarni 14:30 Ambienti Nanizanka 15:00 Imago Sloveniae: Slovanska rapsodija Razvedrilni 17:10 Žogarija Otroški in mladinski 17:40 Športno plezanje: Težavnostno plezanje, svetovno prvenstvo, Hačiodži Šport 18:45 Videotrak Razvedrilni 19:50 Poklic: domorodec Dokumentarni 20:40 Žrebanje Lota Razvedrilni 20:55 Košarka 3 x 3: turnir serije challenger Šport 22:30 Zvezdana: Male smrti Razvedrilni 23:15 Videotrak RTVSLO 3 08:00 Primorska kronika Informativni 08:30 Slovenski utrinki Informativni 09:00 7. nujna seja Odbora za kmetijstvo, gozdarstvo in prehrano Informativni 13:15 Utrip Informativni 13:30 Prvi dnevnik Informativni 13:50 8. nujna seja Odbora za kmetijstvo, gozdarstvo in prehrano Informativni 17:55 Poročila ob petih Informativni 18:05 2. redna seja Ustavne komisije Informativni 19:00 Dnevnik ob 19.00 s tolmačem Informativni 19:30 Politično s Tanjo Gobec s tolmačem Informativni 20:00 Zrcalo tedna z znakovnim jezikom Informativni 20:30 Odkrito o migracijah Informativni 21:30 7. nujna seja Odbora za zadeve Evropske unije in 13. nujna seja Odbora za infrastrukturo, okolje in prostor Informativni 23:25 Dnevnik Slovencev v Italiji Informativni 23:50 7. redna seja Odbora za notranje zadeve, javno upravo in lokalno samoupravo POP TV 07:00 OTO čira čara Otroški in mladinski 07:01 Krila Film 08:35 Blaze in megakolesniki Otroški in mladinski 09:00 Dirka Monkart Otroški in mladinski 09:15 Screechers Wild: Divji obrat Otroški in mladinski 09:40 Pirati iz soseščine Otroški in mladinski 10:00 Zak nevihta Otroški in mladinski 10:25 Polona ga žge Izobraževalni 10:55 Zvezde plešejo Razvedrilni 13:10 Dan najlepših sanj Razvedrilni 14:40 Delovna akcija Razvedrilni 15:50 Pr'Hostar Film 17:35 MasterChef Slovenija Razvedrilni 18:50 24UR vreme Informativni 18:55 24UR Informativni 20:00 Ti nisi ti Film 22:00 28 dni Film